Siren
(W.I.P, people can add and edit if needed.) Siren is a character in the Calamity canon. Biography Siren was once one of the five elementals, but after their creation Yharim and Calamitas attacked. Siren fled the scene, escaping the debacle unharmed. She later found The Leviathan and tricked it by giving it a cursed apple. The Leviathan later awoke to having her tail ripped off, which is revealed to have been caused by Siren selling her tail for her soul and a new weapon. Years later, Siren meets Desert Scourge who wishes to return to the sea. Siren however, did not welcome the worm back and summoner Leviathan to kill Desert Scourge. Later on in the season, Siren helps her sister to get rid of a pest. In doing so, she accidentally destroys her prized possession. Brimstone gets angry, but backs off when Siren gives her a death stare. At one point Leviathan is being threatened by the Devourer Of Gods, she makes her best efforts to save her slave but fails to. She mourns over the death over her good slave, and is stopped when Brimstone comes back for revenge. She destroys her trident and almost kills her, when THE LORDE descended from the sky and killed Brimstone. THE LORDE then flickered a bit and turned into Hive Mind. Siren believes that Hive is her savior and goes with him. Eventually at one point they have eggs off-screen, but her happiness is soon cut short when she is decapitated by The Slime God. After being revived in season 2, she continues to live with Hive. When Hive dies, she becomes depressed. Brimstone comes to comfort Siren, only to reveal she is still vengeful for what she did to her torch. Siren forms a new trident and murders Brimstone. She then becomes the strict ruler of the remaining group, but dies to save Perforator. In season 3, she is found to be heading a peaceful sanctuary amidst the chaos of Disilphiworld, but kills herself when realizes Hive is dead.She then got killed by Slime God then revived by Phemyth. Personality Siren at the beginning of the series was a deranged psychopath who murdered for fun. After a lot of tragedy she became more peaceful. After Hive's 2nd death she became very commanding. Relationships Siren is in a relationship with Hive, they have had eggs together. Siren has a strong grudge against Brimstone for repeatedly trying to kill her for a simple accident. Siren thinks that Perforator is a scary beast, but over time grows calm around him. She seems to have a small grudge against Slime God, after he beheaded her. She seems to care for her children and make sure they are alright. Siren treats Leviathan as a slave, but still mourned her death. This showing that she did care for her. Abilities / Powers Siren doesn't really fight, and is completely useless at fighting without her trident. Trident- Can shoot orange or blue spears that have shown to not do too much damage to the astrageldon slime, but still eliminated Brimstone's torch. Trivia * Siren was originally going to be the protagonist of season 2 before the whole season was scrapped and rewritten. ** To reflect on this, the channel's username and profile picture were changed to be Siren related before the scrapped season would have came out. * She shares a voice with Storm Weaver, Void, and Crabulon. * Siren's design was the earliest created that was put into Calamity paint, however it has since been replaced with a newer, better design, * Siren was shown to be very happy to see Hive when she is revived for the first time, but this part of the episode was cut off screen. Category:Characters